


the 'morning after' woes

by elphabun



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, and shisui is a werewolf, tenzo is a dryad, with a giant crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elphabun/pseuds/elphabun
Summary: Shisui is a werewolf who keeps waking up naked on Tenzo's lawn the morning after the full moon. It seems that even his wolfy self is smitten. Tenzo is bemused.





	the 'morning after' woes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValeriaSinclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeriaSinclair/gifts).



> I saw this prompt on tumblr and decided to write it. And of course Tenzo had to be a dryad.  
> Thanks to @valverasofia for the ShiTen idea and general support.  
> Enjoy!

Shisui’s mouth tastes like dirt, is the first thing that he notices when he regains consciousness. The second thing is that he isn't at home. Or in the woods, despite the tree and earth scent. Instead he seems to be… on a lawn? Shisui forces his eyes open and winces at the mid-morning sun.

 

_What the hell happened last night?_ He thinks groggily, and groans. His head is killing him and he thinks that there’s a bit of fur on his face. And he’s completely naked. This full moon has to be the worst since he was 13 and got tangled in a bush (Itachi has never let him live that down).

 

He groans and props himself up on his arm and rubs his eyes. He needs to figure out where he is and then get home. He wouldn’t put it past Itachi to circle his apartment with wolfsbane as a joke when he doesn't come back.

 

Someone clears their throat above him and Shisui jerks, arm collapsing beneath him and he falls on his side. He groans again. He didn't think about someone  _owning_ the lawn.

 

“Sorry,” he slurs out, speaking being too difficult for his recently reformed mouth. The person— a man, Shisui thinks— sighs and wraps a hand around Shisui’s arm and pulls him into a sitting position. “Thanks,” Shisui says and squints up at the blurry figure.

 

Wait. Shisui squints harder and the figure solidifies into Tenzo. _Shiiit._ “Hey Tenzo,” he croaks with an embarrassed smile. “It's good to see you.”

 

His vision adjusts and he sees Tenzo roll his eyes. “Why are you on my lawn?” Tenzo asks, arms crossed, stance wide. He looks great for the morning. “And why are you _naked?_ ”

 

Right, Shisui remembers that he is indeed wearing no clothes. He'd think the breeze would have reminded him of that. He grimaces. “The full moon was an ass last night,” he explains, and struggles to his feet.

 

He stumbles and Tenzo catches his arm to keep him upright. Shisui smiles dreamily at him. Such a nice dryad. Most tree-huggers Shisui knows are so standoffish. ‘Don't pee near my trees,’ ‘Don't come near my trees’, etcetera, etcetera. Tenzo though, Tenzo _loves_ visitors. Unless they're Kakashi.

 

“Ah,” Tenzo says, “that makes sense. I hope you aren't too injured though. We're sparring Thursday in case you've forgotten.”

 

Shisui waves a hand. “Don't worry, I'll still kick your ass.”

 

Tenzo smiles, and Shisui feels a chill run down his spine. “I hardly think I'll be the one getting my ass kicked,” Tenzo says and drops Shisui’s arm, unbalancing him.

 

Shisui swears and catches himself.

 

“I'll go get you pants, and then you can get  home.” Tenzo turns away and walks inside his house. He comes back out a minute later and tosses a pair of pants at Shisui. Ooh, they're the soft pair, Shisui notices. These always look great on Tenzo, and Shisui has a much better ass to fill them out. “Make sure to bring those back,” Tenzo instructs, then walks back into his house. Shisui watches him go with disappointment. Oh well, he'll see him Thursday.

 

* * *

 

 

Two months later Shisui wakes up naked, not in his house, but on a lawn. For the third time. He groans, loud and aggrieved, and rubs his eyes. It's Tenzo’s lawn, and Shisui knows exactly why he keeps coming here on full moons. It seems even his wolf is suffering from a giant crush on Tenzo.

 

_This can't go on,_ he thinks desperately. Itachi keeps laughing at him when he drags himself back to his apartment. And Aunt Mikoto is making _suggestions_. Even little Sasuke gives him looks whenever he sees Shisui with Tenzo.

 

His ears catch the door swinging open and Tenzo steps outside. Shisui lifts his head and looks blearily at him, then lets his head fall to the ground with a thunk. Great.

 

“Alright, the first two times could have been happenstance, but this is the third full moon in a row that you've ended up camped out on my lawn. What's going on?” Tenzo demands, coming up right next to Shisui. He's glaring down, framed by the morning sun, and Shisui thinks that he may be the most gorgeous thing that he has ever seen. He almost tells him that.

 

“I'm uh, I'm sorry,” Shisui says. “I don't actually know myself.” Tenzo narrows his eyes and doesn't move. Shisui gets into a sitting position and grunts. “I'm telling you, I don't know why!” He protests, pleading internally that Tenzo stops looking at him like that. It's really hot but it's making him upset.

 

“I don't believe you,” Tenzo says and Shisui feels something snake its way across his back. He jumps and yelps. A root is pushing him up and forward, and Shisui can't get loose. “Come on, we're talking inside. And you're putting on pants,” Tenzo says, walking in front of him into the house.

 

Shisui takes a moment to put aside his panic and admire that wonderful ass. The tree root jabs him in the ribs and the panic is back. He walks inside the house and looks around. Huh. Not as small as the outside suggests. Everything is made of wood and Shisui wants to sneeze.

 

“Here.” This time he catches the pants Tenzo throws at him, then puts them on.

 

Tenzo gestures at the couch and Shisui awkwardly sits. He watches Tenzo stand with his arms crossed, and he shifts in his seat.

 

“What did you want to talk about?” Shisui tries.

 

Tenzo says nothing, only narrowing his eyes. Shisui has officially moved from ‘unnerved’ to ‘freaked out’.

 

Finally Tenzo says, “Every full moon, you've transformed and ended up on my lawn.” Shisui freezes. Which, yes, he has, _obviously_ , but Tenzo can't know why. Can he? Shisui is almost in panic mode when Tenzo sighs and leans forward. “Just tell me the truth Shisui. Why?”

 

_Fuck._ That’s the exact question Shisui was hoping to avoid answering. “Full moons are tough,” he says, hedging around the answer. “Wolves tend to run around and then go somewhere they feel safe. I guess for me, that’s with you.”

 

He chances a look at Tenzo’s face and is stunned to see him looking at Shisui with the softest expression. Shisui opens his mouth but can’t find words.

 

“You instinctively feel safe with me?” Tenzo asks, almost a whisper.

 

Shisui can’t tell if this reaction is good or bad and he cringes in response. He’s about to bow out of this situation and run home, when he feels hands on his face. They tilt his head back and Shisui’s breath catches in his throat.

 

“I’m glad that you do,” Tenzo murmurs and Shisui looks at him through a curtain of lashes.

 

Tenzo is a handsome man, he knows, but Shisui hasn’t been confronted with it like this before. They lock eyes and Shisui doesn’t think before lunging up and kissing him. Tenzo squeaks, muffled, then melts into the kiss. It’s wonderful, perfect, and lasts too short. They break apart and Shisui grins at Tenzo, who is blushing bright red.

 

“You know,” Tenzo blurts, “you don’t have to stay on my lawn on full moons. You can come inside.”

 

Spending the full moons curled up with Tenzo sounds amazing, and Shisui leans forward to kiss him again. And then again.


End file.
